Talk:Gambilox Wanderling
OMG i was fishing so quietly under the waterfall some gavial fish, suddenly this damn NM pop and starts hitting me, i was on my whm 75 and this damn nm kill me in seconds o_O : I find this statement hard to believe, I helped a 75WHM fight this as a 60 Tarutaru Scholar and neither of us 'died in seconds'. Was about a 5-10 minute fight and we just meleed the mob to death throwing in cures are needed. Akeda 00:44, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I find what Hiroyukii said unbelievable... it's a nm spawned for an AF quest. How the hell could u be fishing and then out of the blue get killed by a quest spawned NM o-O? sounds like bs to me. Vindonen 17:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) just killed this myself and yes it can be mugged, i mugged it twice for 27gil and then 32gil. WARNING: Builds up HIGH resistance to Sleep/gravity and bind! Began to wear off less than a second after it was cast after a 30-minute solo. Testimonials Easily solo'd by a THF70/DNC35. Started fighting with 170% TP, but ended up using it for a weapon skill in the end when I hit 300% TP (with the occasional Curing Waltz II). Mighty Strikes got me down to 50% (roughly 500) HP at the lowest after I had used my WS and had no TP, but ended the fight nearly fully healed. Bomb Toss and Goblin Rush did anywhere from 21 to 86 damage. Received 40 experience points. --Aenanai 04:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL This fight I heard was hard! It was a joke! Solo'd it on rdm/blm in 3 mins w/o taking a single point of damage. Just before the fight buffed up with the normal stuff and barfire along with shock spikes and enthunder II cast para II and slow II with blind and poison II and cast 2 nukes 2 start and didn't have to worry about using any more magic cause it couldn't hit me and and when it started it's bomb toss spam it was 0 damage everytime. This fight was laughable. Duoed by 75DRG/SAM and 75DRK/SAM. Took about a minute if that --Valiroth of Fenrir 04:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) First post, edit it for whatever if u need to. Ok, I just recently did this and it wasn't hard. I had a level 75whm friend come to help. I am a 66thf (looking for xp btw on Ragnarok...invite me!) and the fight took a few minutes. The whitemage nearly ran out of MP kuz I had hate and the gob was beating me up (but I'm invincible and don't die (Except in the past where I haven't invented invincibility...I die a lot in the past)) but we got the job done and had lots of HP left at the end. --Wiki user: Avissar May 19,2010 Unfortunately NOT possible to solo with THF61/WAR30 -- Sunbowz, Ragnarok 20110922 10:04 PST :So Round 2! Solo'd with THF70/DNC35. Did not have difficulty whatsoever, just had to keep on my toes at all times. Started fight with full 300% TP. Did not use (need) any potions, food, etc. Buffed up with FoV Protect and Reraise III. She spams Goblin Rush like nobody's business, so Curing Waltz II was a big life saver. Never dropped below 150% TP. -- Sunbowz, Ragnarok 20110927 15:06 PST "Solo'd" as THF61/DNC30. Used adventuring fellow at same level set as soothing healer. Buffed up with the pages. No other items or pots used. Use fellow to sneak and trick attack + dancing edge for around 1k dmg per WS. Fight ended with me on full health but hate on fellow, she died at 1% on mob. Overall pretty easy, only cured myself 2 or 3 times. Yukimasa (talk) 17:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) --Hate to break it to you but that isn't solo, using a soothing healer npc is the same as having a 2nd character around.--